wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle and Learn (song)
Let's Have Some Fun! '''is a theme song by the Wiggles who originally wrote and promoted it for ABC For Kids. It was later changed to "Wiggle and Learn" and heard in Series 6 as the theme song as well as Wiggle and Learn: Getting Strong! (video) when Sam was the Yellow Wiggle. Song Credits Musicians 2006 Version * Vocals: Greg Page * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier * Guitar and Bass: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay 2007 Version (AU) * Vocals: Sam Moran * Manzillas and Backing Vocals: Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier * Guitar and Bass: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay 2007 Version (Brazil) * Vocals and Backing Vocals: The Portuguese Quartet * Guitar and Bass: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics 2006 Version '''Manzillas: Let's have some fun! Greg: Read along with a story. Manzillas: Sail the ocean blue. Greg: Get your friends and play dress-us. Manzillas: You're all welcome, too. Greg: ABC for Kids. Dance to the rhythm of music. Manzillas: ABC for Kids. Let's have some fun! Greg: Come on a great adventure. Manzillas: Sing your favorite tunes. Greg: Reading, writing and painting. Manzillas: Something we all can do. Greg: ABC for Kids. Dance to the rhythm of music. Manzillas: ABC for Kids. Let's have some fun! Greg: ABC for Kids. Dance to the rhythm of music. Manzillas: ABC for Kids. Let's have some fun, let's have some, Let's have some fun! 2007 Version Manzillas: Let's have some fun! Sam: Read along with a story. Manzillas: Sail the ocean blue. Sam: Get your friends and play dress-us. Manzillas: You're all welcome, too. Sam: Wiggle and Learn. Dance to the rhythm of music. Manzillas: Wiggle and Learn. Let's have some fun! Sam: Come on a great adventure. Manzillas: Sing your favorite tunes. Sam: Reading, writing and painting. Manzillas: Something we all can do. Sam: Wiggle and Learn. Dance to the rhythm of music. Manzillas: Wiggle and Learn. Let's have some fun! Sam: Wiggle and Learn. Dance to the rhythm of music. Manzillas: Wiggle and Learn. Let's have some fun, let's have some, Let's have some fun! Trivia 2006 Version * The original 2006 version used hand-drawn backgrounds such as the Australian outback, which are the same ones that appear in Here Comes the Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!, and TV Series 5. 2007 Version * The lead vocals were re-recorded in Hot Potato Studios. * The Getting Strong! booklet on Page 2 and the Double Pack release show that John Field and Dominic Lindsay's names in the song credits, although both of them didn't co-write it. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Getting Strong songs Category:Theme Songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2008 songs Category:2008 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes